Nachtflug
by yoho
Summary: Hermine schlief. Harry legte sich mit dem Gesicht zu ihr gewandt und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich liebe dich“, sagte er leise, um mal auszuprobieren, wie sich das anhörte. – ‚Eigentlich war es ganz einfach.’


Title: Nachtflug

Author: Yoho

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt zu Beginn des sechsten Schuljahrs. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Summary: Hermine schlief. Harry legte sich mit dem Gesicht zu ihr gewandt und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich liebe dich", sagte er leise, um mal auszuprobieren, wie sich das anhörte. – ‚Eigentlich war es ganz einfach.'

Authors Note: In einer Review wurde ich gefragt, wie Harry und Hermine zusammen gekommen sind. ‚Nachtflug' ist meine Antwort auf diese Frage. Ich wollte nicht eine der üblichen ‚Ich-liebe-Dich-Geschichten' daraus machen. Schließlich sind die beiden bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie feststellen, dass sie sich lieben, schon seit vielen Jahren beste Freunde.  
Sie müssen sich eigentlich nicht mehr kennen lernen, denn sie kennen sich schon viel zu gut. Aber die Sache mit der Liebe ist auch so noch kompliziert genug.

Disclaimer: Der Plot ist dieses Mal ausschließlich meiner. Die Figuren gehören der Frau Rowling. Und ich bekomme kein Geld fürs Fanfiction-Schreiben.

**Nachtflug ****  
**

_Dämlicher Vogel!__  
_  
Harry wich der Eule mit einem gewagten Manöver aus und torkelte für Sekunden steuerlos durch die Nacht. Einige Kilo Vogel mit 100 Sachen an den Kopf. Das endete bestenfalls mit einer gewaltigen Beule und schlimmstenfalls mit einem tödlichen Absturz. Man hörte immer wieder von geheimnisvollen Besen-Abstürzen.

Er korrigierte den Feuerblitz, bis er wieder gerade durch den Raum jagte.

Es war schwierig geworden von A nach B zu kommen, seitdem Voldemort die Reisesysteme der Zaubererwelt mehr und mehr infiltriert hatte.

Am besten reiste man mit dem Besen; nachts und in großer Höhe. Nur dort drohten neue Gefahren. Selbst im Sommer konnte es sehr kalt werden. Und dann war da noch die Sache mit den Eulen.

Noch am Morgen hatte Harry vom Grimmauldplatz mit Hedwig eine Nachricht an Hermine geschickt. Auf dem Pergament stand nur die Zahl 15. Das war diese Woche der Code für ‚Komme heute Nacht nach Hogwarts'. 

Harry freute sich nach Hause zu kommen. Nach Hause. Nach Hause bedeutet für ihn Hogwarts und inzwischen auch der Ort, wo Hermine war. Der Ligusterweg war für ihn nie ein zu Hause gewesen.

Für Hermine bedeutete nach Hause bisher noch das Haus ihrer Eltern. Obwohl, vielleicht auch inzwischen Hogwarts, weil Harry dort lebte. Aber da war er sich nicht sicher. Das war alles noch so frisch.

_Frisch?__  
_  
Verdammt, sie waren seit bald sechs Jahren beste Freunde. Sie kannten mehr Geheimnisse voneinander, als gut war. Sie hatten sich oft genug gegenseitig den Hals gerettet.

Das war nicht wie bei anderen Paaren, die sich irgendwann mit sechzehn oder siebzehn kennen lernten und vorher nichts voneinander gewusst hatten.

Harry merkte, dass er bummelte. Er senkte die Spitze des Besens ganz leicht nach unten und der Feuerblitz nahm immer mehr Fahrt auf. Der Wind pfiff ihm um die Ohren und ließ seine Kleidung flattern. Harry genoss den Rausch, den das Fliegen mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit noch immer bei ihm auslöste. Er jauchzte laut und der Wind blies seine Wangen auf und verzerrte schmerzhaft sein Gesicht.

Wie das alles hatte passieren können? Harry wusste es nicht mehr so genau. Es gab nicht ein Ereignis, das alles ins Rollen gebracht hatte. Es waren viele Kleinigkeiten gewesen.

Natürlich waren sie älter geworden. Und ihm und Ron war, ganz entgegen Rons blöder Bemerkung vor dem unglückseligen Weihnachtsball, durchaus nicht entgangen, dass Hermine ein Mädchen war.

Da Hermine aber nur ein Mädchen und sie aber zwei Jungen waren, hatten sie beschlossen, dass Hermine für sie tabu sein sollte.

Trotzdem war es so, dass Harry seine freie Zeit immer öfters mit Hermine und ohne Ron verbrachte.

Sie hatten an den gleichen Sachen Spaß. Oft wusste einer, was der andere dachte oder fühlte, ohne dass sie darum viele Worte machen mussten. Hermine nahm Rücksicht auf ihn, wenn er einen seiner schlechten Tage hatte und Harry hatte dabei nicht das Gefühl, dass er ihr eine Last war.  
Dafür hatte Harry sich daran gewöhnt, mit Hermines Lern-Attacken zu leben. Er verbrachte Stunden in der Bibliothek und wenn er ehrlich war, mit ihr zusammen war es weder langweilig noch lästig. Es machte sogar Spaß.

In ihrer Gesellschaft durfte er der ganze Harry sein: Harry, der Quidditch-Star. Harry, das ungeliebte Waisenkind. Harry, der Junge der lebt. Harry, der Schüchterne. Harry, der Zornige. Und manchmal war er auch Harry, der Hässliche, der ungerecht zu sich und anderen war, Hermine eingeschlossen.

Hermine durfte auch als Einzige die zahlreichen Narben auf seinem Rücken sehen, die von den Prügeln der Dursleys zurückgeblieben waren. Unter der Dusche war es ihm bisher immer gelungen, die Spuren von Gürtelschnallen und Lederriemen zu verbergen.

Vor Hermine hatte es ihm nichts ausgemacht, beim Baden am See sein Hemd auszuziehen. Sie hatte kurz nach Luft geschnappt. Aber sie hatte nichts gesagt und auch keine Fragen gestellt und er war ihr dankbar dafür.

Als Harry während einer besonders harten und unfairen Quidditchpartie gegen die Slytherins trotz aller Fouls durch die gegnerische Mannschaft nach zwei Stunden den Schnatz fing und Gryffindor knapp gewann, war sie aufs Spielfeld gestürzt, hatte ihn fest umarmt und sich an ihn geschmiegt.

Er hatte erst da gestanden, als habe er den Stiel seines Feuerblitz verschluckt. Dann hatte er vorsichtig seine Arme um ihren Rücken gelegt und die Umarmung erwidert. Hermine hatte ihn hinterher gefragt, ob ihm das unangenehm gewesen wäre, dann würde sie so was nicht mehr machen. Aber Harry hatte ihr gestanden, dass er noch nie jemanden umarmt hatte. Es wäre nicht unangenehm gewesen. Nur irgendwie … ungewohnt.

Manchmal danach, wenn auch selten, war er es, der sie zuerst in die Arme nahm. Er hatte immer den Eindruck, sie brauche es nicht so dringend wie er. Hermine schien stärker als Harry. Inzwischen wusste er, dass das nicht so war. Aber es hatte Zeit gebraucht, bis Hermine ihm erlaubt hatte, auch die andere Seite ihrer Persönlichkeit kennen zu lernen.

Da gab es eine unsichere Hermine, deren größte Angst es war mal nicht hundertzehn Prozent Leistung zu bringen. Eine Hermine, die bevor sie nach Hogwarts kam, nie gleichaltrige Freunde gehabt hatte. Hermine, der Bücherwurm, die von allen gehänselt wurde. Da war die Hermine, die sich für unweiblich und unattraktiv hielt und sich unwohl fühlte, wenn sie nur einen Badeanzug anhatte. 

Harry hatte dazu nur gemeint, er finde sie hübsch, egal wie viel oder wenig sie anhabe. Außerdem habe Schönheit nicht nur was mit Äußerlichkeiten zu tun. Es war ehrlich gemeint und Hermine hatte es auch so verstanden.

Nach einigen Schwimm-Nachmittagen war es ihnen dann lästig geworden, sich jeder einen eigenen Busch zu suchen, hinter dem sie sich umziehen konnten. Hermine war einfach auf dem kleinen Uferstreifen geblieben, der zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz geworden war. Sie hatte sich ausgezogen und ohne Hast ihren Badeanzug angezogen. Harry hatte hingeguckt und Hermine hatte es ihm erlaubt. Als Harry sich ausgezogen hatte, hatte sie ebenfalls einen Blick riskiert, und damit war das Thema erledigt gewesen. Keiner hatte ein Wort darüber verloren.

Harry sah jetzt vor sich einen Gebirgskamm aufragen und er wusste, dass die Berge zu hoch waren, um darüber zu fliegen. Er steuerte etwas nach links, dort wo zwischen den schemenhaft erkennbaren Gipfeln eine V-förmige Lücke klaffte. Das Tal führte zu einem Pass, der nur knapp tausend Meter hoch lag. Harry knöpfte sich die Jacke bis oben hin zu. Obwohl es dieses Jahr ein sehr warmer Spätsommer war, würde es da oben ganz schön frisch werden. Schließlich bedeutete ein tausend Meter hoher Pass, dass er mindestens 1.500 Meter hoch fliegen musste, um weiter auf einer sicheren Höhe zu sein. Solche Engstellen auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts bargen immer das Risiko überfallen zu werden. Besser, wenn er unsichtbar blieb.

Er und Hermine hatten einen guten Sommer gehabt. Weil es anderswo zu gefährlich für sie gewesen wäre, mussten sie beide zusammen mit Ron, Luna, Ginny und noch einigen weiteren D.A.-Mitgliedern, die Voldemort mit Sicherheit bekannt waren, auf Hogwarts bleiben.

Es war einer dieser langen, heißen August-Nachmittage gewesen. Selbst Schwimmen schien zu anstrengend, da man aus dem kühlen Schatten der Bäume in die pralle Sonne hätte gehen müssen. Sie lagen beide nebeneinander auf einer Decke und Hermine hatte ihr Buch bei Seite gelegt und laut geseufzt.

Harry hatte sie fragend angesehen und Hermine hatte ohne jede Einleitung gesagt: „Ich hab' mich in dich verliebt!"

Harry hatte nicht gewusst, was er darauf antworten sollte.  
Er hatte sich zu ihr hinüber gebeugt und sie geküsst. Das war nach ihren zahlreichen Umarmungen nicht schwer gewesen und er hatte es genossen.

Sie hatten den Rest des Nachmittags mit Streicheln und Küssen verbracht und waren erst, als es schon dunkel wurde, händchenhaltend ins Schloss zurück gegangen.

Harry sah hunderte von Metern unter sich die Passhöhe. In der Dunkelheit konnte er das Gasthaus und den großen Parkplatz kaum erkennen. Er senkte den Besen leicht ab und orientierte sich an den Scheinwerfern der Autos auf der Passstrasse.

Sie hatten beide für sich darüber nachgedacht, wie sie sich als Paar benehmen sollten und waren schließlich zu dem unausgesprochenen Entschluss gekommen, nach Außen hin alles beim Alten zu lassen. Berührt hatten sie sich auch vor diesem Nachmittag schon häufig. Vielleicht, dass ihre Umarmungen jetzt intensiver waren, als früher. Und ab und zu küssten sie sich, auch wenn andere dabei zusahen. Aber sie hätten es beide albern gefunden, so wie andere Pärchen in der Großen Halle oder im Gemeinschaftsraum andauernd mit den Mündern zusammen zu kleben.

Wenn sie unter sich sein wollten, gingen sie an den See. Sie kannten beide inzwischen genügend Uferstellen, an die nie jemand kam und an denen sie auch nicht gesehen werden konnten.

Außerdem hatten sie entdeckt, dass es angenehm ist, zusammen in einem Bett zu schlafen. Wobei ihr ‚Bett' eine Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum war. Und obwohl es alle Gryffindors wussten, beschwerte sich niemand. Vielleicht weil Harry, Harry war. Ausnahmsweise fand er es mal gut, berühmt zu sein.

Er sah unter sich jetzt einen langgestreckten See. Er wusste, dass er ihn überqueren und sich am gegenüberliegenden Ufer links halten musste, um dann wieder in ein Hochtal hineinzufliegen. Über dem Wasser wurde es kühler und Harry fröstelte. Bald würde er sich für diese Flüge wärmer anziehen müssen.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob Hermine mehr von ihm wollte. Er verließ sich darauf, dass sie ihm das sagen würde. Momentan schien sie es so zu genießen, wie es war und er war auch zufrieden.

Die ‚drei Worte' hatte Harry bisher nicht zu Hermine gesagt. ‚Liebe' war in seinen Augen eine zu große Sache für ein leicht dahin gesagtes ‚Ich liebe dich'. Er hatte lange überlegt, ob es wirklich Liebe war, die ihn mit Hermine verband. Oder war das alles nur eine Freundschaft, die eine Grenze überschritten hatte?

Sicherlich, sie war der Mensch, der ihm am meisten bedeutete. Er vermisste sie, wenn sie nicht bei ihm sein konnte. Er genoss ihre Berührungen. Er fand sie schön. Nicht so wie er Parvati oder Lavender schön fand. Bei Hermine war es mehr von Innen heraus.

Harry sah jetzt das nächste Hochtal vor sich. Dort führte keine Strasse entlang und er musste aufpassen, dass er nicht versehentlich in eines der zahlreichen Seitentäler einflog. Es war jetzt nicht mehr weit bis Hogwarts.

Harry war während seiner Grübeleien in den letzten Wochen schmerzhaft bewusst geworden, dass es ihm an passenden Vorbildern für ‚Liebe' fehlte. An seine Eltern konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Sie hatten sich sicherlich geliebt, nach allem was er wusste. Vernon und Petunia liebten sich wahrscheinlich auch. Aber als Vorbild konnte er sie sich nicht vorstellen. Dafür hasste er sie zu sehr. Arthur und Molly liebten sich. Aber Harry war nicht wie Arthur und Hermine ganz gewiss nicht wie Molly.

Er hatte auch versucht mit Ron darüber zu reden. Aber Ron war nicht der richtige Gesprächspartner für dieses Thema. Von Luna erfuhr er schon etwas mehr. Wenn auch auf ihre übliche, sehr direkte Art.

„Bist du nur nett zu ihr, weil sie dir bei den Hausaufgaben hilft?", hatte Luna gefragt.

„Nein!" hatte Harry brüsk geantwortet.

„Was ist wenn sie deinen Feuerblitz zerbricht? Würdest du ihr das verzeihen?"

Er hatte gelächelt: „Ist doch nur ein Besen. Ich würde zuerst fragen, ob ihr nichts passiert ist."

„Und wenn sie morgen sagt, sie möchte in Beauxbaton weiter lernen. Was würdest du tun?"

Harry hatte Luna erschrocken angesehen.

„Keine Angst, sie hat das nicht vor. Nur rein theoretisch."

„Na ja", Harry zögerte kurz. „Das ist ihre Entscheidung. Aber ich würde sie fragen, ob ich mitkommen darf."

„Du liebst sie", meinte Luna und ließ ihn stehen.

Trotzdem hatte Harry fast zwei Wochen gebraucht, um selber davon überzeugt zu sein.

Er liebte Hermine. Es war Zeit es ihr zu sagen. 

Was war das?

Harry bremste den Besen ab. Er war über Hogwarts hinweg geflogen. Das Schloss war mitten in der Nacht, wenn nur wenige Lichter in dem Gebäude brannten, nur schwer zu erkennen.

Harry wendete und setzte dann zur Landung im Schlosshof an. Er rutschte etwas steifbeinig vom Besenstiel, sagte dem Portal das Passwort und ging durch die leeren Gänge zum Gryffindorturm. Niemand begegnete ihm.

Hermine war auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlafen. Vor ihr lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch. Sein Pergament, das er morgens abgeschickt hatte, steckte als Lesezeichen zwischen den Seiten.

Harry zog sich leise aus, klappte das Buch zu und schlüpfte zu Hermine unter die Decke.  
Er legte sich mit dem Gesicht zu ihr gewandt und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich liebe dich", sagte er leise, um mal auszuprobieren, wie sich das anhörte.

_Eigentlich war es ganz einfach_, dachte Harry.

Hermine lächelte jetzt. Aber das sah er nicht mehr, weil er bereits die Augen geschlossen hatte.

_Morgen würde er es ihr sagen. Ganz bestimmt._


End file.
